


Season 3 Finale Theory- "The Hook"

by sarcasticmama



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticmama/pseuds/sarcasticmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My theory on how the writers of OUAT will write the season 3 finale. Lots of Angst and love won and lost. Set up for possible season 4. Spoilers through Season 3 Episode 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season 3 Finale Theory- "The Hook"

The sky grew dark as the storm clouds rolled in; an angry grey color which quickly turned a sickly green as they speed towards the center of town. People frantically ran down the street seeking shelter where ever they could. From inside the loft Prince Charming comforted his sobbing wife, Snow White as she struggled with their defeat.

Snow shook her head ,"No, it can't end this way. Not again." She stared up at Charming, tears rolling down her face, "I can't lose another child."

He was spared from having to answer her as the door burst open and in came Regina, quickly followed by Killian Jones and Emma. They scanned the room anxiously and then Emma and Regina shared a look as Killian walked to the nearby window to check the progress of the oncoming storm.

"What is it," Charming asked, as the faces of all in the room quickly turned desperate. 

"She lied," Emma said despondently. "She said that if I gave her what she wanted...she would give us back Henry. She said he would be here."

"What did she want," Charming asked quietly, already dreading the answer.

"Her magic", Killian answered softly.

Regina scowled at him, "Yes, her magic, and shall we discuss just exactly how she got it?"

"Now is not the time," Killian answered as he gestured out the window. "We have more pressing issues." 

"Yes, issues that you caused," Regina said, unwilling to back down. 

Killian glanced at Emma, who wasn't meting his gaze, and he made his decision. "Alright", he said moving away from the window, "We need to call Belle and your outlaw," he said speaking to Regina, "and get them over here right away."

"Why-," Charming began to ask.

"Just do it," Killian ordered impatiently. He turned to Charming and said, "if you want to save your daughter, both of them," he added gesturing at Emma, "then we have to hurry".

Snow perked up at his words, "Do you think we can still stop Zelena?"

"Its too late," Emma said despondently.

Killian walked over to her, and lifted her chin up until she met his gaze. "Its not too late. All we need right now is a little hope," he told her quietly.

"And you are just coming up with this plan now," Regina scoffed.

"Of course not," Killian said with a smile, his first in weeks, "you told me the plan months ago, I'm just the messenger."

His words were like throwing a live grenade, everyone began talking rapidly at once, and he held up his hand and hook to quiet them down. "We need Belle here now, I only have time to explain this once."

The door burst open and in ran Belle followed by Robin Hood. Belle quickly went and sat next to Snow White on the bed, and Robin stood next to Regina. Killian walked back over to stand in front of Emma, knowing she would need the most convincing for what he was about to tell them.

"During your missing year," Killian began, "Zelena told you exactly what she was going to do." He turned to the Charming's, "That she would take your child and use Emma's magic to create a curse that would send her back in time to rewrite history and change her future." He grabbed Emma's hand, "I tried to stop her from taking your magic, I swear to you, but when she took Henry-" he trailed off. He turned to Regina, "You predicted that she would manage to get this far," and nodded at Regina's frown. "Yes, you believed that Zelena would find a way to get everything she needed, and so you cast a spell to bring us back to Storybrook to slow her down. The problem was the price was your memories and you needed someone to go and get Emma. You were right that Zelena knew where she was and that neither she no Henry were safe."

Emma sparked to life at that and quickly looked at Regina, "You made the memory potion, but why not send two? Why not bring back Henry's memories?"

"There wasn't time," Killian explained. "She managed to do a protection spell that would protect me from the loss of memory."

Regina frowned, "I would have had to have charmed an object-" and then nodded at Killian held up his hook. 

"I had hoped," he said quieter now, "that I wouldn't have needed the potion for Emma," but then he glanced away unable to finish while looking at her, "but that wasn't the case. Now Zelena has everything she needs and Henry and if we don't move quickly before the curse hits..."

"My family will cease to exist", Snow said into the silence, and she began to cry anew. 

"What was the plan," Regina said as she moved towards Snow's bed and grasped her hand in comfort.

"If Zelena managed to gather everything, Regina's heart, Rumpelstiltskin Brains, and Your Courage, in addition to the baby" he said his words directed at Charming, "then I was to gather the six of you together and ensure that you would be protected from the curse." He held up his hook, "Its still charmed, and will ensure that where ever she takes the town and all its people you will arrive, safely and with your memories intact." 

"Why us," Belle asked, speaking for the first time. "I mean why me?"

"Rumpelstiltskin believed that he would be Zelena's target and that she would try to get his dagger. If they are sent back, you know what form he will be in." 

Belle nodded at his words. 

"He believes that you will be the only one who can reach him, and you will need his help to stop Zelena."

A strong wind gust shook the window and a green twister could be seen in the distance. They stared in shock as the twister systematically enveloped and destroyed each building; slowly but steadily making its way towards them. 

"We haven't much time," Killian said, and with a twist he removed the hook from his arm and held it out to Emma, who automatically closed her hand around it. He moved over to the bed and helped Charming lift Snow out of the bed, as she was still weak from giving birth. "Your Majesty," he said quietly, "your task will be harder to accomplish." 

"Finding my daughter," she said with a nod, but frowned as Killian shook his head. "No, you mustn't do that. Zelena will not know that you are there, and you must work as you can to keep it that way. No, your Majesty you must go and speak...to your mother. If you are to get back your future you must try to set to right the past that Zelena is trying to change. She only has once chance at this, and if she fails, then the curse she has created can be stopped."

To Regina and Robin he said, "You must go and find Zelena and find the objects that she took from you. You believed that she would keep them in different places though you believed that she would keep your heart closest to her."

"What do I have to do," Emma said quietly, speaking to Killian directly for the first time.

Killian's eyes softened as he moved towards Emma, again standing close but not touching her, "Love, you need to go and see someone called the Wizard. We learned of him only shortly before we came back to Storybrook, but Its believed that only he can help you get your magic back.

"So we're splitting up when we get wherever, or whenever we are going," Belle said, rising and moving into the circle. 

Killian nodded his eyes still locked with Emma's. 

The wind alerted them that the storm was even closer now.

"Gather round," he motioned and took both of Emma's hands in his, "there's not much time." He held her right hand in his while her left held the hook out to the circle. They all crowded around and Emma stared down at the hands grasping for some part of the hook. "Hold onto each other and the hook. Whatever you do don't let go. We will need each of you to succeed if this is to have a chance." When Emma lifted her eyes to meet his, he squeezed her hand and then let go moving backwards out of the circle.

Her eyes widened in alarm. "What are you doing," she said as the winds began to shake the frame of the house.

He shook his head slowly and admitted what he had been been dreading since he had first been tasked with this assignment. "I can't come with you love," he said softly. "The spell will only work on a person once, and its already worked for me. It brought me back so I could save you and bring you back to Storybrook."

Emma moved to drop the hook and step away but Killian quickly moved around the others to stand by her side. "Don't let go," he warned her.

"I can't just leave you," she said and her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Henry needs you right now," he said, speaking low and into her ear, "and you need to get your magic back in order to save him. To save all of us," he said more urgently. He lifted his good hand to her face, and traced the pad of his thumb against her cheek. She grabbed it, and laced their fingers together as the tears spilled over and ran down her face. 

"I'll think about you every day," she told him as she gazed deeply into his eyes.

He brightened a bit at her words, and whispered back, "Good."

They leaned in to kiss, but the windows suddenly shattered sending glass flying across the room, and everyone ducking to protect themselves as best the could. The wind was throwing objects around the room and with a great whooshing sound the roof lifted off and the dark interior of the twister appeared directly above them. Parts of the house began to disappear and Killian suddenly lost his footing and began to be sucked up into the swirling green and black vortex, but Emma clung to his good hand trying to keep him from flying away. The group holding onto the hook was battered by the winds but stayed where they were.

"Emma," Killian yelled to be heard over the wind, "you have to let me go."

She shook her head wordlessly no, unable to let go.

He gave her a sad smile, and silently mouthed the words, "I love you," before he let go of her hand and was instantly swept away.

Emma screamed and moved to drop the hook, but Charming and the others quickly each used their free hands to grab onto her and each other as the winds picked up speed. The all huddled together surrounding the hook and with a flash, the winds died, and they looked up one by one to find themselves in deep woods on a dirt path. 

They each slowly began to let go of the hook until Emma was the only one still clinging to it. She slowly ran her thumb across the curve of the hook and held it tightly against her middle and gave in to the pain and silently cried. 

The sound of pain brought her quickly to attention as each person was holding their head as though gripped with a sudden headache. Emma ran over to Snow White was standing, bent over at the waist as though she was going to be ill. "Mom?" She said frantically, but Snow White shook her head as though coming out of a fog and glanced up at her husband and the others who were all coming to.   
Emma stared at Snow, "Are you guys ok," she asked.

Snow White shared a look with her husband and nodded. "I remember," Snow said quietly. She looked back at Emma, and grabbed her hand in hers. "I remember everything," she said speaking more calmly now. 

Emma turned to look back at the others and found Regina and Robin locked in a passionate embrace. "Is this the right time for that," she asked them.

Belle gave a half smile, and walked over to stand next to Emma, "I think these two are finally remembering that they are married."

"Married?" Emma said her voice laced with shock and surprise.

Robin and Regina broke off their kiss, and pulled back to stare at one another. "You found me," Regina said with wonder. "You didn't remember and you still found me."

"I wasn't about to let you get away from me," Robin told her with a smile.

The Charming's stood off to the side and shared a knowing look with each other at the couple's admission. 

Regina suddenly looked panicked, "Roland!" but Robin nodded calmly. "I know. We're going to get him, and Henry back. We're stronger together," he told her and she nodded slowly. 

At the words Emma felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest and was being squeezed, and she stared down at the hook in her hands wishing to hear a familiar voice giving her courage.

"Its going to be dark soon," Charming said breaking through her thoughts. "We should find shelter for the night and discuss our plan. We can go down our separate paths in the morning." 

The others moved towards the cover of the forest, but Emma remained where she was. Seeing her stillness, Charming approached her, and touched her gently on the shoulder. "Sweetheart," he began, "we need to move. There is a lot that we have to tell you about the Enchanted Forest and we don't have much time." Seeing the hook in her hand, Charming sighed. "I didn't believe him," he admitted, and stared into his daughters face as she turned to face him. "He said that he loved you, and wanted to make you happy, and I didn't believe him. I'm sorry."

Emma swallowed back the tears in her voice and spoke shakily, "He was my happy ending." Then her face hardened and grew fierce, "Zelena took him from me," she all but growled, "and I'm going to get him back."

End of Season 3


End file.
